Who Is My Love?
by Sagita-Naka
Summary: Mimpi itu kembali hadir di tidur Itachi, mimpi yang membuat ia bertemu cinta pertamanya. dan ia pun bertemu dengan gadis itu di dunia nyata. Ternyata gadis itu nyata. Dan bukanlah sekedar mimpi. "Nii-chan pernah jatuh cinta?"/"dia itu laki-laki tetapi cantik, imut dan galak"/ selamat tinggal, Ino/ selamat tingga, Sasuke/ chap.3 updte.WARNING: gaje, typos, *authr masih amatiran* RnR
1. Chapter 1

Terkadang orang tidak percaya akan adanya sebuah keajaiban, keajaiban yang datang dari sebuah mimpi. Mungkin aku juga salah satu diantara mereka. Tapi entah mengapa aku seperti merasakan sebuah keajaiban dari sebuah mimpi itu datang menghampiriku.

**Who Is My Love?**

**.**

**Pair: ItaIno, slight ItaShion, SasuIno**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Disclaimer by: Om ku sayang yang menciptakan anime ini yaitu, om Masashi Kishimoto. \(^o^)/**

**.**

**Warning: gaje, typos, ide biasa, dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**.  
**

**info umur:  
**

**Itachi: 15 tahun  
**

**Ino : 9 tahun  
**

**Shion: 15 tahun  
**

**Sasuke: 9 tahun  
**

**ENJOY READ**

**0.o.0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o**

**-Itachi P.O.V-**

_Bunyi alunan piano itu tergiang kembali di telingaku. Alunan musik yang lembut, membuatku tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa yang memainkan piano ini. Aku terus melangkah tak menentu menerobos kegelapan yang berada di sekitarku._

_Aku terus melangkah mengerakkan kakiku, hingga ada sebuah cahaya kecil terlihat dari kejauhan. Aku melangkah kearah cahaya yang merupakan asal dari bunyi itu. Semakin dekat ke cahaya, semakin terang, membuatku harus menghalangi silaunya dengan tangan kananku dan suara alunan piano yang indah itu pun semakin mendekat serta terdengar jelas._

_Aku berhasil menerobos cahaya. Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mata. Setelah mataku terasa lebih baik (?), aku menatap sekelilingku dan menemukan sebuah piano putih yang memainkan alunan yang indah yang membentuk sebuah lagu. Tenang, damai dan dalam, sangat menyentuh hati . Aku pun sempat hanyut dalam alunan tersebut, sampai aku tersadar dan ingin tau siapa orang yang memainkan lagu yang indah ini. Kakiku pun berjalan memutar ke balik piano._

_Deg._

_Hati berdesir ketika melihat orang yang memainkan piano itu. Mataku menangkap seorang gadis dengan lincah memainkan turs piano dengan jari lentiknya. Gadis yang muncul di mimpi sebelumnya. Gadis itu berambut panjang terurai berwarna kuning pucat yang tampak berkilau, ia menggunakan dress berwarna biru lembut yang tampak begitu anggun. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karna poni panjang gadis itu menutup wajahnya. Aku hendak menyapanya dan menyentuh pundak gadis itu. Mataku menangakap pundak dan badannya sedikit bergetar. Ketika tanganku hendak menyentuhnya ia terlonjak dan langsung melihat ke arahku. Seakan ia sadar akan kehadiranku._

_Deg._

_Hatiku kembali berdesir menatap matanya yang menatapku. Warna aquamarine yang indah ditambah dengan air mata yang berkilau menambah kesan sangat indah dimatanya. Bibirnya yang mungil dan berwarna kemerah-merahan serta hidung yang mancung menambah kesan imut padanya. Seperti barbie, pikirku. Mau tak mau aku mengakui satu hal, bahwa aku tertarik dengan gadis di hadapanku._

"_Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu sedikit bergetar._

"_Ah... maaf aku mengagetkanku aku hanya ingin-"_

"_PERGI!" perkataanku terpotong dengan ucapan gadis di depanku. Mataku terbelalak mendengar ucapannya. Hei aku belum selesai berbicara, kenapa gadis itu memotong pembicaraanku. Kakiku berjalan mendekatinya. _

"_Jangan mendekat!" hentaknya lalu berdiri. Aku terdiam bingung melihatnya. Gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan air matanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku._

_Aku menatapnya bingung, tetapi entah mengapa kakiku malah pergi mengejarnya._

"_Tunggu..."_

_Gadis itu pergi tak tau arah menuju kegelapan yang pekat dan menyeramkan._

"_Hei tunggu... berhenti..." teriakku._

_Gadis itu berlari masuk ke dalam kegelapan dan lenyap tak terlihat kembali. Tetapi tetap saja kakiku mengejarnya dan ingin ikut masuk kedalam kegelapan itu._

"_Tunggu..."_

_**0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.o0.o.o0.o0.**_

**-Normal P.O.V-**

"Tunggu..."Itachi terbangun dengan peluh memabasahi tubuhnya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Seperti merasakan saat ia berlari dimimpinya.

"Mimpi itu lagi. Huh!" Itachi membanting tubuhnya kekasur. Lalu memejamkan mata serta mengatur napas agar tubuhnya terasa rileks. Setelah ia merasakannya, wajahnya menghadap ke meja yang terletak sebuah jam beker kecil.

06.00

'hn. Sudah pagi rupanya' batinnya.

.tok

"Itachi... Apa kau sudah bangun?" suara lembut menyebut namanya dari luar kamarnya.

"Iya,Bu."

Mikoto yang mendengar jawaban anaknyapun tersenyum.

"Cepatlah mandi lalu sarapan."

"Hn." Ujar Itachi singkat. Tapi entah mengapa mikoto dapat mendengarnya. Mikoto yang mendengar jawaban anak sulung itunya pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Itachi.

Itachi pun bangun dan melangkah pergi ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian suara air keran pun terdengar dari dalam.

0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.0o.0o.0o.0o

.tap.

Itachi sudah tampak rapi turun dari tangga menuju ruang makan, terlihat Fugaku yang sedang membaca koran dan Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. Sadar akan kehadiran anak sulungnya Mikoto pun mengalihkan padangannya yang awalnya sedang sibuk menata sarapan ke arah sang anak.

"Itachi, kau sudah turun." Kata Mikoto tersenyum.

"hn." Itachi menarik kursi sebelum memerhatikan ada yang kurang dari anggota keluarganya.

"Ibu, dimana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang menyadari ketidak hadiran Sasuke di meja makan.

"Hah~... anak itu dari tadi tidur. Susah sekali di bangunkan. Ibu sudah capek membangunkannya. Coba kau yang menbangunkannya, Itachi. Ibu masih mempersiapkan roti panggangmu." Ucap Mikoto panjang lebar.

Tanpa lama menunggu Itachi pun beranjak dari kursinya.

.tok.

"Sasuke... ini Nii-chan." Itachi mengetok pintu dan memutar ganggang pintu.

Cekrek.

Ternyata pintu tidak dikunci. Itachi pun masuk dan mendekati ranjang _king size_ yang sama seperti miliknya yang ada di kamarnya.

"Sasuke bangun! Ayo bengun, Bocah!" Bisik Itachi romantis di telinga Sasuke membuat sang pemilik merasa geli. Namun Sasuke pun tak kunjur bangun. Malah ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hei kenapa adiknya begitu manja sih? Dengan sabar Itachi menghadapi Sasuke. Ia tampak sedang mencari cara untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Tak lama bibirnya pun menyungging sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak ingin bangun. Tetapi-" ucapan Itachi terputus. Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi pun membuka matanya sedikit dengan malas.

"-aku tak akan mengajarimu cara bermain basket." Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun langsung membuka matanya lebar.

"Tidak mau... Nii-chan harus mengajariku!" bangun Sasuke dari tidurnya. Itachi yang melihat adiknya sudah terbangun pun tersenyum puas dengan rencana kecilnya. Dia pun tertawa kecil melihat adik semata wayangnya itu, Sasuke pun cemberut.

"Kau menggertakku."

"Itu satu-satunya cara membangunkanmu tukang tidur." Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke hanya pasrah dan memasan wajah cemberut dengan bibir yang mengerucut yang membuatnya tampak begitu _cute_.

"Ayo kita turun." Kata Itachi sembari membelakangi Sasuke, sembari menyuruh Sasuke naik ke punggungnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun langsung tersenyum dan melompat ke punggung kakaknya.

"Ayo!" kakak beradik itu pun keluar kamar menuju ruang makan dengan canda tawa.

Di ruang makan.

"Nii-chan, nanti sehabis pulang sekolah ajari aku basket, ya." Kata Sasuke disela sarapannya.

"Sasuke, habiskan dulu makananmu." Ujar Mikoto melihat Sasuke yang tak selesai-selesai melahap sarapannya.

"Iya yah~, Kak." Ujar Sasuke semangat

"Sasuke, nii-chanmu sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, biarkan dia konsentrasi belajar." Ujar Fugaku selanjutnya. Sasuke yang mendengar ayahnya sudah angkat bicara pun tak mampu menyangkal. Ia pun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Nanti sehabis pulang aku kosong kok." Kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah Fugaku. Biarkan mereka." Mikoto pun ikut angkat bicara. Mau tak mau Fugaku mengalah, ia tak dapat mempertahankan keputusannya. Apalagi kalau istrinya sudah ikut-ikutan. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi ayahnya yang sepertinya membolehkan pun tersenyum senang.

Tuk. Itachi meletakkan sendok dan garpunya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat." Itachi pun selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Ya, hati-hati Itachi." Sahut Mikoto. Sasuke tampak masih menghabiskan sarapannya yang sedari tadi belum selesai.

0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.0o.0o

Brum.

Itachi melaju dengan motornya menuju sekolahnya. Ia merupakan murid kelas 3 SMP di Konoha High School. Sekolah elit yang hanya membolehkan satu anak mengendarai motor, yang tak lain adalah Itachi. Karna sekolahan itu merupakan yayasan dari perusahaan ayahnya, jadi tak mungkin ia dilarang untuk mengunakannya. Ia pun sudah memiliki SIM dengan bantuan pamannya yang bekerja sebagai polisi. Lihat, betapa nyamannya hidupnya. Ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Motor, mobil, rumah, game, atau yang lain dapat ia dapatkan tanpa rintangan. Itu karena dialah penerus semua perusahaan yang di miliki keluarganya. Ini terasa berat baginya, memikul ratusan perusahaan yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Walaupun ia tau, ia pasti juga akan di bantu Sasuke nanti. Tetapi tetap saja ia yang akan memegang kendali. Yah, dia harus menerima takdirnya.

Brak.

Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya setelah merasa menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh..." rintih orang yang ia tabrak. Itachi segera turun dari motornya dan membantu orang itu yang ternya adalah seoarang perempuan.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Itachi lembut dengan nada bersalah.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu tersenyum menampakan wajahnya yang cantik. gadis itu tampak membersihkan dress ungunya yang kotor. Itachi memperhatikannya. gadis itu berambut kuning pucat panjang yang tergerai di tubuhnya, mata violetnya yang menatapnya tersimpan kelembutan. Ia merasa tak asing dengan ciri-ciri gadis ini, tapi dimana ia pernah bertemu? Itachi terus memerhatikannya sampai ia melihat luka di salah satu jarinya.

"Kau terluka!" sang gadis tersontak saat Itachi menyentuh jarinya.

"Ah ini tidak terlalu parah kok." Ujar sang gadis tersenyum manis. Mau tak mau Itachi pun ikut tersenyum. Dan menimbulkan rona merah di pipi sang gadis saat melihatnya.

"Nee-chan... hosh... Hosh... tidak... apa- apa?" tanya seorang anak menghampiri mereka berdua. Anak itu tampak mengatur napas sehabis berlari, ia mengunakan celana dan kaos lengan pendek serta topi berinisial 'I' di tengah-tengahnya.

"Loh... tangan nee-chan kenapa?" tanya anak itu khawatir.

"Ah ini... tidak apa-apa kok." gelak gadis itu. Anak itu yang ternyata adalah adik sang gadis, langsung melihat tangan sang kakak.

"Inikan...Patah." sang gadis itu menungukkan kepala. Itachi yang baru tau pun membulatkan mata.

'Patah?' batin Itachi.

"Agrhh... pasti gara-gara kau." Kata anak itu menatap Itachi garang. Mata aquamarinenya terus menatap Itachi dengan tajam.

...

**-TBC-**

**Halo minna lama tak berjumpa. Kali ini Sagi membawakan fic ke-tiga. Semoga tidak terlalu buruk dari cerita sebelumnya yang Sagi buat.**

**Semoga Ini tidak mengecewakan. Nah, karna Sagi masih proses dalam pembelajaran membuat(?), bagi para reader di mohon saran dan masukan serta tanggapannya ya...**

**Di mohon...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

Terkadang orang tidak percaya akan adanya sebuah keajaiban, keajaiban yang datang dari sebuah mimpi. Mungkin aku juga salah satu diantara mereka. Tapi entah mengapa aku seperti merasakan sebuah keajaiban dari sebuah mimpi itu yang datang menghampiriku.

**Who Is My Love?**

**.**

**Pair: ItaIno, slight ItaShion, SasuIno**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Disclaimer by: Om ku sayang yang menciptakan anime ini yaitu, om Masashi Kishimoto. \(^o^)/**

**.**

**Warning: gaje, typos, ide biasa, dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**.**

**info umur:**

**Itachi: 15 tahun**

**Ino : 9 tahun**

**Shion: 15 tahun**

**Sasuke: 9 tahun**

**PS: untuk chapter ini maaf apabila banyak typo atau kata-kata tidak nyambung dimana-mana ini di karna saya tidak mengedit chapter 2 ini.. *g pernah ngedit semua fic malah* #ups.. :3**

**ENJOY READ**

**.**

**0.o.0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0.o**

"Inikan...Patah!" kata si bocah, sang gadis itu menundukkan kepala. Itachi yang baru tau pun membulatkan mata.

'Patah?' batin Itachi.

"Agrhh... pasti gara-gara kau." Kata anak itu menatap Itachi garang. Mata aquamarinenya terus menatap Itachi dengan tajam.

Itachi yang ditatap anak itu pun hanya menatap balik anak itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Iya, memang aku." Jawab Itachi datar.

"Kau..." Anak itu semakin garang melihat muka tanpa rasa bersalah milik Itachi. Muka chibi anak itu tampak memerah menahan marah.

"Sudahlah... ini bukan salahnya. Tadi Nee-chan yang teledor saat menyebrang." Kata gadis itu.

"Tapi, gara-gara cowok ini konser piano Nee-chan akan..."

"DIAM!" gadis itu menghentak adiknya, anak itu pun tampak kaget mendengarnya.

"Tolong Ino, bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan hal itu? Kalau aku tidak bisa ikut, kenapa tidak kau saja yang ikut? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan!" kata gadis itu dengan emosional. Itachi yang melihat pertengkaran dua saudara ini pun hanya bisa diam.

Anak itu menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, mata aquamarinenya pun berkaca-kaca, menambah kesan imut pada bocah itu.

"I-Ino... maafkan-"

"NEE-CHAN JAHAT!" teriak anak itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan gadis itu.

"INO TUNGGU NEE-CHAN." Kata gadis itu akan tetapi sang adik sudah pergi jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Ehm... Kau tak apa? Ku dengar tadi kau akan melaksanakan sebuah konser? Bagaimana tanganmu?" kata Itachi, sungguh kali ini ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada gadis di depannya.

Sang gadis itu kaget mendengar perkataan Itachi, ia baru ingan bahwa di sini di tempat ia berdiri terdapat seorang laki-laki yang menabraknya dan laki-laki yang membuat ia bertengkar dengan adiknya.

"Ah... aku lupa ada kau di sini." Kata Shion menatap laki-laki itu. Sesaat muncul rona merah di pipinya, ia sadar betapa terpesonanya ia menatap lelaki di depannya. Mata _onxy_ itu terus menatapnya, membuat ia sedikit gugup.

"Jadi?"

Itachi menaikan salah satu alisnya, meminta jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya. Shion tesentak dari lamunannya. Rona merah pun kembali menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Maaf tadi kau bertanya apa?" tanya gadis itu. Itachi memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah lupakan!" kata Itachi. Sang gadis pun sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Apa perlu kau ku bawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Eh... tidak usah, aku bisa mengobatinya dirumah, bagaimana pun ini tidak terlalu parah."

"Namamu?" sang gadis mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk ketika mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Nama?" tanya balik Shion. Oh, God dia merasa dia semakin bodoh.

'Sudah jelas ia menanyakan namamu, Shion,' batinnya kesal.

Itachi pun mengangguk ia berusaha tenang dan sabar mengahadapi gadis polos di hadapannya.

"Shion,"

"Itachi," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Dengan ragu Shion menjulurkan tangannya. Lalu segera menariknya.

"Tadi itu adikmu?"

"Iya, tadi itu... Astaga!" Shion sejenak teringat bahwa ia harus mengejar Ino.

"Maaf aku harus mengejar adikku." Katanya membungkukkan badan lalu melesat pergi.

"Eh..." Itachi heran menatap gadis itu, yang sekarang ia tau namanya adalah Shion. Sejenak Itachi tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa ia merasa gadis itu memanglah tak asing baginya. Mau tak mau ia teringat dengan adik Shion. Ino.

'Heh, nama yang lucu, dia memang anak laki-laki yang lucu, kurasa cocok dengan Sasuke.' batin Itachi.

Itachi pun melangkah menuju motornya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, ia saja lupa menanyakan marga keluarga Shion, bagai mana ia bisa menemukan gadis itu. Gadis yang membuat jatungnya berdetak dengan tidak wajar membuat sang pemiliknya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tetapi menurut Itachi, perasaan itu aneh tetapi terasa nyaman. Itachi kembali tersenyum.

** 0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.0.o.0o.0o.0o.**

BRAKKK...

"NEE-CHAN JAHAT! KENAPA IA BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU? PADAHAL AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBANTU!" Kata Ino ketika memasuki kamarnya. Ia langsung meloncat ke kasurnya yang empuk membuat topi yang ia gunakan terlepas dan memperlihatkan rambut pirang sebahu yang keluar dari topinya.

Krekk..

"Ino? Kau marah pada Nee-chan?" tanya Shion memasuki kamar Ino. Ia melihat Ino menangis di atas kasur.

"Kenapa Nee-chan berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Ino di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Maaf, Nee-chan tak bermaksud melukai hatimu," kata Shion menyentuh pundak Ino. Ino pun meneloh ke arah Shion dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kenapa sih, Ino tak di izinkan ayah untuk ikut konser seperti Nee-chan? Padahalkan ayah tau kalo Ino sangat suka bermain piano!" kata Ino menangis di pelukkan Shion. Mau tak mau Shion yang mendengar pun ikut merasakan kepedihan adiknya.

"Seandainya ibu masih hidup." Kata sang adik.

Shion mengelus rambut pendek Ino berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang sangat dia sayangi.

Shion menghela nafas. Ia teringat bagaimana ayahnya berusaha memendam bakat Ino yang merupakan warisan dari ibunya. Ibu mereka. Ibu yang berprofesi sebagai pianis terkenal.

**0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o0.0o.**

**-Shion P.O.V-**

Aku kembali mengingat bagaimana ibu meninggal 1 tahun sesudah Inoichi—ayah kandungku yang juga pergi meninggalkan aku dan Ino. Ayah meninggal di saat aku berumur 12 tahun dan Ino 6 tahun. Ayah meninggal karena kecelakaan, ibu yang mendengar sangatlah terpukul dan mengurung diri.

4 bulan setelah ayah meninggal, Nenek yang melihat ibu seperti itu, ia berniat menjodohkan ibu agar bisa melupakan ayah. Ibu yang sudah putus asa pun hanya mengikuti apa saran nenek, dan jadilah ibu menikah dengan Orochimaru—ayah tiriku dan Ino. Walaupun begitu, tak ada perubahan apapun yang terjadi. Ibu tetap terlihat murung padahal ayah tiriku sangat menyayangi ibu, aku, dan Ino.

Hingga suatu saat sebuah mukzizat muncul.

Pagi itu aku dan Ino bangun, dan melihat makanan yang terlihat enak di atas meja makan.

"Shion, Ino, kalian sudah bangun?"

Aku meneloh ke sumber suara yang sangat aku rindukan itu.

"IBU?" kata Ino mendahuluiku, ia langsung berlari dan memeluk Ibu yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ino," Ibu memeluk Ino, aku yang melihat hanya terdiam terpaku. Air mata membasahi pipiku.

"IBU? Ini ibukan?" tanyaku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Ibu menatapku lembut dan tersenyum. Ya tuhan, sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat senyum yang menenangkan itu.

"Shion, kemarilah! Ini Ibu!" tak terasa air mata pun semakin deras mengalir.

"IBU!" aku berlari kepelukan ibu, bersama dengan Ino aku menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Ibu akhirnya ibu kembali. Ino rindu Ibu!" kata Ino menangis. Aku hanya terdiam dan menangis menikmati hangat dari pelukan ibu yang telah lama tidak kurasakan.

"Maafkan Ibu yang tidak memikirkan kalian. Mulai hari ini Ibu akan selalu nemenin Ino dan Shion."

"Wah kau sudah kembali seperti semula?" tanya Orochimaru, ayah tiri kami. Ibu mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum.

"Iya, terima kasih Orochimaru. Kau telah bersedia merawat anak-anakku, selama aku tak bisa merawat mereka dengan benar"

"Itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku!" kata Orochimaru tersenyum.

Hari berganti hari, ibu mulai melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Hingga suatu ketika, ibu mengalami kecelakaan, kecelakaan yang tak terduga disaat ibu berbelanja. Seluruh keluargaku terpukul, Ino menangis seharian, aku mengurung diri di kamar, ayah tiriku juga ikut terpukul. Walaupun begitu dia tetap baik terhadapku dan Ino akan tetapi ada yang sedikit berbeda. Ayah lebih menyayangiku dari pada Ino, kalian tau kenapa?

Alasannya karena wajah serta fisikku lebih dominan mirip dengan ibu. Sampai-sampai ayah ingin membuatku menjadi seorang pianis terkenal seperti ibu, sedangkan Ino—dia yang mewarisi keahlian ibu, ayah tidak terlalu mendukung bakatnya itu. Ia tetap mengekangku menjadi seorang pianis ternama.

**0.0o.0.o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.**

**-Normal P.O.V-**

teng. teng. teng.

Bunyi bel pulang pun berbunyi. Semua murid segera meletakkan pensil atau bulpen ke atas meja.

"Baiklah waktu habis, kalian bisa mengumpulkan hasil _try out_ kalian. Besok kalian akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Belajarlah yang benar, pelajari kembali mapel yang belum terlalu kalian kuasai, tetapi kalian harus tenangkan pikiran jangan terlalu _stress_ dan.. bla...bla.." kata Anko menjelaskan panjang lebar. Dan di akhiri dengan murid-murid mengumpulkan lembar jawab latihan soal.

_Deg._

"Itachi kau tak pulang?" tanya seseorang menyentuh pundak Itachi. Itachi yang sedari tadi melihat keluar jendela pun berbalik menatap orang yang menyentuhnya.

"Hn. Kau duluan saja, Kisame," kata Itachi sambil membereskan mejanya.

"Baiklah. Yo Itachi," Kisame pun pergi meninggalakan Itachi. Kelas kosong hanya tertinggal Itachi dan Anko.

Itachi pun mengumpulkan lembarannya ke meja guru setelah selesai membereskan bukunya.

"Ada masalah Itachi? Ibu lihat kau dari tadi menatap keluar jendela," tanya Anko. Itachi hanya menggeleng dan beranjak pergi.

Anko menghela nafas melihat perilaku muridnya yang satu itu.

**0.0o.0o.0o.0.o0.o.o.0.o0.o.0o.0o.0.o0.**

Krekk...

"Aku pulang," kata Itachi masuk ke rumahnya yang tampak sepi.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak mau berpisah dulu dengan Sasuke!" Itachi mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang tak asing baginya. Suara ibunya. Suara itu berasal dari kamar orang tuanya, Itachi mengintip dan melihat ibu dan ayahnya sedang berdiskusi.

"Tapi, ini sudah waktunya Sasuke belajar ke Tokyo! Ia harus di didik seperti Itachi dulu!" kata Fugaku.

"Tapi hasilnya Itachi juga tidak betah,kan? Bagaimana Sasuke? Ia pasti juga seperti itu!"

"Apa salahnya jika kita mencoba? Aku yakin Sasuke pasti mampu!" tegas Fugaku.

Mikoto terdiam, ia menghela nafas lalu duduk di atas kasurnya,"Tapi...aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke,".

Fugaku yang melihat istrinya pun ikut merasakan apa yang di rasakannya. Pandangannya yang awalnya tegang kembali teduh dan memeluk istrinya.

.

Itachi terdiam mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya. Ternyata Sasuke akan di pindahkan ke Tokyo. Sama halnya saat Itachi dulu, tetapi sayangnya Itachi tak berhasil bertahan di Tokyo—ia hanya bosan dengan segala pembelajaran yang ada di sana. Tapi, walaupun begitu tetap saja ia yang akan menjadi pewaris resmi perusahaan ayahnya itu. Dan ia juga yakin, adiknya itu pastilah akan merasakan hal yang sama setelah di Tokyo.

_Well_, semua ini adalah keputusan ayahnya. Dia pun tak mungkin membangkang. Toh. Ibunya yang juga membangkang tetapi tidak berhasil apalagi Itachi yang hanya seorang anak. Ia pun mebuang pikiran untuk menahan kepergian Sasuke.

Yah, biarkan dia berkembang(?), batin Itachi.

Hari ini pun, atau tepatnya, mulai hari ini Itachi akan berusaha membuat kesan-kesan terakhir sebelum keberangkatannya ke Tokyo.

**0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

Seminggu kemudian...

"Kau yakin ingin pergi?"

"Ya nee, aku sangat yakin! Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku di sana. Di Tokyo!" kata Ino kesusahan memasukan barang-barangnya ke koper. Shion yang melihat adiknya pun ikut membantu. Shion kali ini sangat sedih melepaskan kepergian adiknya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak mau menagis di hadapan Ino dan membuat Ino khawatir. Ia hanya ingin adiknya bahagia. Shion menghela napas,

"Hmm... baiklah itu sudah jadi keputusanmu," kata terakhir yang di lontarkan Shion, berikutnya mereka hanya sibuk bergerak memasukan dan merapikan barang ke koper tanpa percakapan. Keheningan pun menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Nee, menurutmu apa bagus rambutku dipanjangkan?" kata Ino memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya capek orang-orang mengiraku..."

"..."

"Aku adalah—"

"..."

"Seorang... laki-laki" kata Ino lansung mengerucutkan bibir. "Emang aku ini tidak ada cantik-cantiknya ya? sampai di bilang laki-laki?".

Shion yang mendengar pun tertawa lembut.

"Kurasa itu bukan begitu Ino, kau cantik kok! Sangat cantik malah! Hanya saja kurang feminim." Kata Shion mengedipkan mata.

"Oya? Kurasa aku memang harus memanjangkan rambutku." Kata Ino murung memegang ujung rambutnya, "Apakah aku bisa secantik Nee-chan?"

Ino menatap Shion dengan mukanya yang begitu imut. Bertanda ingin menerima jawaban yang jujur.

"Pastinya! Dan kuyakin pasti kau akan mengalahkan kecantikan Nee-chanmu ini." Kata Shion tersenyum jail. Muka Ino merona.

"Ah... Nee-chan ini, jangan mengerjaiku!" kata Ino melempar bantal di sampingnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu memukul Nee-chan?"

"Habisnya—" Shion menatap Ino bingung.

"—aku kasihan kalo nanti memang aku yang lebih cantik, kan nanti Shion-nee jadi gak laku! wekk!" kata Ino menjulurkan lidah serta melompat menjauh dari Shion.

"Ino! Kau ini! Terus, kenapa kau memukul Nee-chan?" kata Shion kesal.

"Nggak tau, tiba-tiba aku ingin saja. Hehe..." katanya menyegir tanpa dosa.

"Awas kau!" Shion pun melompat mendorong Ino ke belakang. Untungnya Ino jatuh tepat di atas kasur. Shion pun langsung mengelitik badan Ino.

"Ampun nee... haha.. hahaha, sudah-sudah"

"Tidak ada kata ampun, Ino!"

Berikutnya, gema dan tawa memenuhi ruangan itu.

**0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

"Nii-chan... tadi itu keren sekali!" puji Sasuke melihat permainan basket Itachi.

"Kau nanti pasti bisa," kata Itachi menebarkan senyumannya, "Dan Nii-can harap kau bisa melebihi Nii-chan!"

"Iyah~"

"Sudah ayo kita pulang!" ajak Itachi dan di jawab anggukaan dari Sasuke.

Kakak beradik itu pun berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka dengan Sasuke—tentu saja di punggung Itachi, ia ingin bermanja-manja dengan kakaknya untuk keterakhir kalinya.

"Nii-chan!"

"Hn, ada pa Sasuke?"

"Apa Nii-chan pernah menyukai seorang gadis?" tanya Sasuke polos. Membuat Itachi tersentak, dan berhenti berjalan,"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu,Sasu?"

"Tidak papa, aku hanya heran karena Nii-chan tak pernah bercerita kepada ku tetang seorang gadis!"

"Oh," Itachi pun berjalan kembali.

"Kau masih normalkan?" petanyaan terakhir Sasuke membuat Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. Hei, kenapa adiknya berbicara seperti itu. Itachi pun memijit dahinya berlahan.

"kenapa kau bicara seperti Itu?"

"Jadi?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Tentu saja ada," sangga Itachi cepat. Ia yang menyadari perkataannya itu sedikit merona. Ah, ternyata dia terperangkap ke perangkap Sasuke.

"Hihihi, oh begitu... jadi ada seorang gadis? Siapa itu?" tanya Sasuke antusias. Dan mendapatkan jawaban diam dari Itachi, Sasuke yang merasa dicuekan pun kesal. Ia pun mencubit pipi Itachi keras.

"NII-CHAN, AKU BICARA PADAMU!"

"Aduh Sasuke! Sakit! Iya iya, Nii-chan kasi tau!" Sasuke pun melepas cubitannya. Ya ampun Tuhan, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi secerewet itu? Batin Itachi.

"Dia seorang gadis yang ku tabrak seminggu yang lalu!"

"Oya? Siapa namanya?"

"Shion,"

"Marganya?"

"Aku tak tau,"

"Nii-chan tidak tau? Tidak bertanya?"

Ok, Itachi rasa Sasuke memang benar-benar cerewet.

"Tidak, Nii-chan lupa!"

"He? Kenapa begitu? Jadi cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar pernyataan kakaknya itu.

"Aku juga tidak tau, gadis itu persis seperti orang yang muncul di mimpiku belakangan ini. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang berbeda dari mereka, sesuatu yang tidak di miliki Shion tetapi ada di gadis. Aku tak tau apa perbedaan itu! Akan tetapi mereka sangatlah persis—"

"Jadi yang mana?" potong Sasuke.

"Hah?" Itachi bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau suka gadis yang bernama Shion itu atau yang di mimpimu itu!" Sasuke mulai jengkel dengan sikap Itachi yang dari tadi loding lama.

"Oh, aku tak tau. Aku rasa mereka sama," kata Itachi, "Tapi, aku rasa kami tak akan bertemu lagi,"

Sasuke yang bingung mau berbicara apa lagi, akhirnya pun diam.

"Oya, dia memiliki seorang adik! Kurasa adiknya itu cocok sekali untukmu." Kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Adik gadis yang bernama Shion itu?" tanya Sasuke meperjelas perkataan Itachi, Itachi menganguk.

"Perempuan?"

"Tidak laki-laki,"

"Hai aku ini masi waras Nii-chan!"

"Hahaha maaf, Sasu. Maksudku berteman, bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Oh,"

"Lagi pula aku berpikir adiknya itu laki-laki tapi—" Sasuke mendegarkan perkataan kakak yang dengan serius. Entah mengapa iya sangat tertari mendengarkan kakanya menceritakan adiknya Shion itu.

"Cantik, imut, dan galak. Tidak seperti seorang laki-laki," dan mereka pun terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga mereka sampai ke rumah mereka—Uchiha Mashion.

**0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

"Ino-chan jaga dirimu baik-baik ya," kata Shion menatap Ino yang sudah berada di depan pintu kereta.

"Hu'um."

"Salam buat nenek juga kakek,"

"Yup,"

"Makan teratur, tapi jangan terlalu banyak! Nanti gendut! Terus—"

"Sudah lah Shion, Ino akan baik-baik saja," kata Orochimaru tersenyum. Shion pun terdiam. Ia menatap Ino matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ino,"

'Mohon masuk kedalam karna kereta akan berangkat' suara speker terdengar. Sudah waktunya Ino pergi. Kereta tertutup. Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shion dan Orochimaru. Shion membalasnya.

"Aku sayang kalian," sahutnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

.

.

"Sasuke, jangan lupa makan, istirahat yang banyak, tidur jangan larut malam dan bla bla-..." Mikoto menasehati Sasuke sebelum keberangkatannya. Fugaku dan Itachi yang melihat Mikoto hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi setelah Mikoto selesai bicara. Sasuke menoleh malas, mukanya merungut karna mendengar ceramahan panjang lebar dari Ibunya.

"Apa la—"

Haph.

Itachi melemparkan bola basket ke arah Sasuke.

"Refleksmu bagus." Puji Itachi. Sasuke yang menatap bolanya dan Itachi bergantian lalu tersenyum.

"Arigatou-Nii!" katanya langsung memeluk Itachi, membiarkan bolanya terkepar begitu saja (?).

"Sudah, sana berangkat!" kata Itachi menjauhkan Sasuke darinya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Iya," Sasuke pun pamit ke orang tuanya.

"Jaga dirimu!" kata terakhir dari Fugaku, Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu mengambil bola basket yang di beri Itachi.

Blamm.

Pintu mobil tertutup.

Sasuke melambaikan tangan ke arah keluarga yang akan dia tinggal lama. Sangat lama. 4 tahun ia harus belajar di Tokyo, melanjutkan pembelajarannya, melanjutkan tugas yang dulu gagal dilaksanakan kakaknya.

**0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

"Selamat tinggal, Sasu!"

"Selamat tinggal, Ino!"

Ucapan selamat tinggal dari kedua kakak yang menyayangi adiknya masing-masing.

**0.o0o.o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

Mobil berangkat dan begitu pula kereta, 2 kendaraan yang berbeda tetapi memiliki tujuan yang sama.

Tokyo.

Dimana Sasuke dan Ino akan menjalin hidup baru dengan segala pengalaman yang menanti mereka. Dengan kisah dan keajaiban yang mepertemukan mereka.

**0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

Itachi menatap bekas jalan dimana tadi mobil yang membawa Sasuke pergi berada disana. Rumah akan begitu sepi tanpa kehadiran adiknya itu. Menatap dan memikirkan kembali gadis yang dulu sempat ia temui di dunia nyata dan di dunia mimpi.

.

Shion melepas kepergian adiknya dengan isak tangis yang tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Begitu di rumah ia menagis melepas keberatan hatinya.

Dan besok adalah hari dimana ia akan memulai hari tanpa ada Ino di sampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Fiyuh~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga maaf menunggu lama. Belakangan ini saya sedang terkena sedikit wabah. *ngeles***

**Bagaimana minna? Apakah ini sudah lumayan panjang?**

**Sasuke di sini jadi sangat OOC ya, maklum masih kecil.*ditimpukin Sasu fc**gomene.. gomene.. ampun* Toh, nanti pas sudah besar dia akan stay cool seperti Itachi.^^v,, Apakah di chapter ini kalian merasa romancenya tidak ada sama sekali? Kurasa begitu. Di chapter ini lebih mengacu ke family, ini masih awal kok tenang minna chapter depan sepertinya ada bagian romance kok. Aku janji bener deh. Walau pun ItaIno belum terasa, semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini.**

**Sekiaan bacot dari saya. Sekarang bles review ya..**

_**Miami: **hai slam kenal, ini udah update tapi maaf kalo lama menunggu, aku hbis kena wabah sih hehehe..semoga memuaskan.^^** Rizta & vaneela: **hahay makasi udh ripiu dan maaf karna aku gak bisa update kilat, sebagai gantinya chapter ke 2 ini udh aku perpanjang kok.^^** El_cierto: **wah senpai maksiiiiii bgt pujiannya. Aku jadi malu /.. arigatou udah mau baca fic ambal ku ini.. untuk typo kaya'nya susah banget buat aku hindari gak tau kenap.. kayaknya dah melekat gitu.. xD kalau teknis penulisan... aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di chapter ini.. jadi maaf kalau di chapter ini mengecewakan dari chapter sebelumnya. m(_)m. **Yamanaka thata: **maksi mau ripiu nee.. aku juga suka itaino jadi kita sama ya,, #toss ,, iya Ino punya kakak namanya Shion matanya warna violet,, persis kaya' di mimpi Itachi tapi tetap yang di maksud di mimpi Itachi itu Ino. Cuma ada kesalah pahaman dari Itachi yang mengira Shion yang ada di mimpinya. Lagian mimpinya itu seperti penglihatan Ino saat dewasa gityu.. jadi Itachinya agak ongleng ._.a.. maaf kalau chapter 2 kurang memuaskan.. Dx_

**Buaaatt yang udah ripiu diatas, dimohon ripiu lagi ya.. buat reader juga.**

**Mohon saran dan kritiknya. Jadi di mohon..**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**Di tunggu ripiunya. a(^.^a)**


	3. Chapter 3

Terkadang orang tidak percaya akan adanya sebuah keajaiban, keajaiban yang datang dari sebuah mimpi. Mungkin aku juga salah satu diantara mereka. Tapi entah mengapa aku seperti merasakan sebuah keajaiban dari sebuah mimpi itu yang datang menghampiriku.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasu!"

"Selamat tinggal, Ino!"

**Who Is My Love?**

**.**

**Pair: ItaIno, slight ItaShion, SasuIno**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Disclaimer by: Om ku sayang yang menciptakan anime ini yaitu, om Masashi Kishimoto. \(^o^)/**

**.**

**Warning: gaje, typos, ide biasa, dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**.**

**info umur:**

**Itachi: 15 tahun**

**Ino : 9 tahun**

**Shion: 15 tahun**

**Sasuke: 9 tahun**

**PS: untuk chapter ini maaf apabila banyak typo atau kata-kata tidak nyambung dimana-mana ini di karna saya tidak mengedit chapter 3 ini.. *g pernah ngedit semua fic malah* #ups.. :3**

**ENJOY READ**

**0.o.o.0o.0o.0.o0.o0.o0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya dan melihat ke arah gerbang yang telah sesak karna segerombolan siswi.

Ia menghela napas, ia mengira di awal SMA ini ia akan tenang tanpa gangguan dari manusia bertitle wanita akan tetapi perkiraan itu salah. Disana, di depan gerbang, sudah berdiri beberapa siswi yang menunggu-nunggu kehadirannya—mungkin.

Itachi membuka pintu mobilnya lalu berjalan keluar, para siswi berteriak kegirangan. Itachi tak habis pikir mengapa dia bisa seterkenal ini. Padahal ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini—kecuali saat pendaftaraan sekolah—dan menurutnya ia tak terlalu sering berada di daerah ini tapi mengapa di awal masuk sekolahnya sudah banyak bertengger siswi-siswi meneriakkan namanya.

"Itachi~kun..."

" KYAA.. akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya secara langsung!"

"KYAA~ aku ingin memeluknya!" kata siswi-siswi itu. Itachi hanya diam tak mengubris sama sekali.

Entahlah, ia merasa sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti sekarang. Ketika ia hendak masuki gerbang entah mengapa grombolan siswi yang awalnya membentuk gumpalan(?) sekarang terbagi menjadi dua memperlihatkan jalan yang akan dilewati oleh Itachi. Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya. _'Menarik,'_ batinnya.

Kakinya pun melangkah menapaki jalan menuju sekolah barunya. Kakinya terus melangkah, suasana yang awalnya ricuh menjadi hening, semua terpesona dengan pesona Itachi. Wajah mereka pun ada yang blushing, ada yang entah jiwanya berada dimana, ada yang entah membayang-bayangkan hal yang tak jelas ada juga yang sumpringan sendiri. Itachi yang melihat sekitarnya pun mau tak mau bulu kuduknya bergendik horor.

"Itachi-kun..." Itachi berhenti berjalan, di depannya terdapat gadis berambut merah berdiri malu-malu menghadapnya. Itachi kembali menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah... ano Itachi-kun..."

'_Sepertinya aku ingin pindah sekolah,'_ batinnya. Itachi mendekati gadis di hadapanya.

"KYAAAA!" sejenak para siswi berteriak melihat Itachi mendekati gadis di hadapannya.

Itachi langsung menatap tajam kearah siswi yang berteriak tadi. Lalu kembali menata gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu tampak malu-malu dengan muka yang sudah semakin memerah karana Itachi mendekatinya.

"Ap—"

"INI UNTUKMU ITACHI-KUN!" kata gadis Itu setengah berteriak.

Itachi membelalakkan mata. Kaget. Tentu saja ia kaget, kenapa di awal ia masuk sekolah ia juga haru menerima surat cinta?

Hah~ karna tak mau berlama-lama Itachi mengambil surat itu.

"Arigatou ne." Katanya tersenyum berusaha bersikap ramah.

"Ah... I-Iya." Kata gadis itu mem_blushing_ berat. Kemudian Itachi pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kyaaa...suratku di terima!" teriak gadis yang memberikan surat ke Itachi. itachi cukup bisa mendengar suara gadis itu dari kejauhan.

"Hah~" ia mengela nafas melihat kejadian barusan.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.,0o**

BRAK

Sasori mendongak melihat orang yang meletakkan tas di hadapannya.

"Hai, Itachi. Ku lihat tadi kau agak kesusahan melewati para siswi di gerbang." Kata Sasori tersenyum.

"Yah begitulah." Katanya Itachi singkat. Lalu ia duduk di samping Sasori yang berada di samping jendela tepatnya.

"Mereka merepotkan." Katanya sambil melempar surat dari kantong bajunya.

"Tenang saja yang begitu bukan cuma kamu kok." Kata Sasori tersenyum. Itachi mengerutkan alisnya, tanda tak mengerti. Kemudian Sasori mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah mejanya. Bunga mawar bertumpukan di atas mejanya sekarang. Itachi meringgis, ternyata Sasori mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Akan tetapi Sasori pasti lebih kesusahan dari padanya.

"Kudengar Kisame tak mau masuk sekolah ini ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya, dia harus membantu Ibunya yang sakit. Jadi ia tak punya cukup uang dan waktu untuk sekolah di sini bersama kita." Jawab Sasori sambil memasukkan kembali bunga-bunganya.

"Oh," jawab Itachi menghadap keluar jendela.

CKLEK..

Suara pintu terbuka. Entah mengapa bisa begitu terdengar jelas di telinga Itachi, padahal keadaan kelas saat ini sangat ramai.

Itachi menoleh melihat siapa yang datang. Ia membelalakkan mata menatap seorang gadis pirang panjang muncul dari balik pintu. Ia menatapnya. Gadis itu tampak kebingungan mencari tempat duduk. Itachi terus memerhatikannya. Ia tak percaya bahwa ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu disini. Gadis bernama Shion yang dulu pernah ia tabrak dan sempat mengusik hatinya.

Settt.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata violet itu bertemu dengan mata onxy. Karna Itachi ketahuan sedang memerhatikannya, Shion melempar senyum kearah Itachi.

"Dia cantikkan, Ne Itachi." goda Sasori.

Itachi tersentak kemudian menghadap teman sebangkunya yang sedang menggodanya. Muka Itachi sedikit merona karna sadar bahwa Sasori telah melihatnya tadi.

"Hn. Begitulah." Kata Itachi kembali membuang muka ke luar jendela.

"Khehk." Senyum Sasori.

"Lihat! Kau membuatnya beranjak kemari." Kalimat Sasori sukses membuat Itachi mencari wujud Shion—yang benar, memang kearah ia dan Sasori berada.

"Hai, tak kusangka kita satu sekolah Uchiha-san" sapa Shion ramah. Setelah ia meletakkan tasnya kebangku yang tak jau dari tempat Itachi dan Sasori berada.

Sasori menatap itachi seakan bertanya 'kau kenal dia?'.

"Hai juga Shion. Panggil saja aq Itachi." jawab Itachi.

"Umm...baiklah." kata Shion kemudian beranjak duduk di kursinya.

"Kau kenal Uchiha-san?" tanya seorang gadis di sebelah bangkunya. Shion menoleh.

"Perkenalkan aku Rin." Katanya menyodorkan tangannya kearah Shion.

"Aku Yamanaka Shion."

'_Oh.. Yamanaka marganya.'_ Batin Itachi sedikit mendengar pembicaraan Shion dan gadis yang bernama Rin itu.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

** .**

"Huu... huuu.. hiks.. hiks." Sasuke terdiam sejenak di depan pintu ruang musik.

'_Siapa yang menagis?'_ batinnya. Dengan berani ia membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Sepi.

Tapi suara tangisan itu berasal dari ruangan ini. Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan.

'_Manusia? Apa setan?_' batinnya.

Tapi ia buru-buru menepis pikiran bahwa yang menagis adalah setan. Sasuke pun berjalan mencari sumber suara.

Ia berjalan dan melangkah keatas panggung yang berisi alat-alat musik. Suara tangis semakin jelas terdengar ditelinganya. Ia berjalan mengikuiti suara menuju sebuah pintu.

'_Suaranya berasal dari dalam pintu ini.'_ Pikirnya. Ia pun mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mebuka pintu itu.

Krekk.

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan ruangan yang gelap dengan cahaya yang minim.

"Hiks..hiks..." tangis itu semakin terdengar.

Sasuke mencari sumber suara. Yang ternyata berasal dari balik piano yang tampak sudah tua dan berdebu.

Sasuke berjalan kebalik piano. Tampak seorang gadis sedang merungkuk di pojok ruangan di bawah piano(?).

Karna penerangan yang sangat minim, Sasuke pun mengira gadis itu adalah hantu.

"Ha-hantu!" serunya pucat. Tubuhnya ngemetaran, bukannya malah pergi Sasuke malah jatuh terduduk saking ia tak kuat berjalan karna ketakutan.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk kearah gadis itu. Menurut pengetahuan film horor yang pernah Itachi dan ia tonton. Dalam keadaan seperti ini biasanya hantu akan berhenti menangis dan menoleh kehadapannya dan memperlihatkan mukannya yang seram.

Dan itu benar gadis itu berhenti menangis. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, dan menahan nafas mempersiapkan diri untuk berteriak apabila bayangan dan dugaan ia benar.

Gadis itu mengusap air matanya. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya.

Deg.

'_Oh Tuhan, apakah aku bermimpi,'_ batin Sasuke.

Sekarang gadis itu sedang menatapnya. Berbeda jauh dari yang Sasuke bayangan. Ia membayangkan akan melihat gadis dengan mata yang bolong dan muka yang penuh dengan luka, darah, dan koreng. Tetapi nyatanya ia menemukan seorang gadis dengan wajah putih mulus yang sedikit memerah dan mata aquamarine yang indah ditambah air mata yang memberi kesan bersinar karna terkena sedikit sinar.

Imut.

Kesan yang Sasuke berikan ketika melihat gadis itu.

"Ka-kau siapa? Kau tak apa?" gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke. Gadis itu megangguk lalu menghapus air matanya yang tersisa.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Sedang apa kau disini?" balas Sasuke. Gadis itu menunduk.

"Aku sedang menenangkan diri." Ujar gadis itu. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah sudahlah...lupakan saja." Kata gadis itu. Mendadak gadis di hadapannya itu tersenyum ceria kearahnya.

"Aku Ino Yamanaka." Kata gadis yang bernama Ino itu menyodorkan tangan.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha." Sambut Sasuke menjabat tangan Ino.

"Kau mau berteman denganku kan Sasuke-kun? Ehh...apa aku boleh memanggilmu begitu?" cengir Ino menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar namanya di sebut begitu pun hanya dapat mem_blushing_.

"Ya. Kau boleh memanggilku begitu." Jawab Sasuke membuang muka menyembunyikan mukanya yang merona merah. Ia berusah menggendalikan dirinya. _'kau seorang Uchiha, Sasuke! Ingat itu,'_ batinnya.

"Hihihihi...baiklah Sasuke. Mulai sekarang kita berteman yah~." Kata Ino mengedipkan mata. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap gadis yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya. Sejenak ia tersenyum membalas senyuman itu.

"Baiklah."

"Uyyeee...kau adalah teman pertamaku disini Sasuke-kun. Aku senang sekali." Kata Ino girang lalu memeluk Sasuke erat.

"He-Hei...Lepaskan, Ino!" kata Sasuke setengah gugup.

"Ehh...Gomen." Ino pun melepas pelukkannya,"Habisnya kau lucu dan tampan sekali sih, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke pun kembali mem_blushing._

"Bodoh."

"Ehh?" Ino yang awalnya tersenyum pun tiba- tiba terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku yang berbicara bahwa aku senang menjadi temanmu karena kau itu imut dan cantik sekali, Ino." kata Sasuke dengan nada yang bisa di bilang datar.

'_Semoga Nii-chan tak pernah mendengar aku berbicara seperti ini,'_ batinnya. Oh, ia yakin Itachi pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan karna telah mendengar ia memuji seorang wanita, bagaimana pun juga Sasuke selalu mengeluh tentang tindakkan pendekatan yang dilakukan teman-teman wanita dulu.

Ino yang mendengar pun ikut mem_blushing, _walaupun diucapkan dengan datar dan tanpa nada sedikit pun. Entah mengapa Ino merasa deg-degan. Ino meringis.

"Kau benar-benar lucu Sasuke-kun!" kata Ino mencubit pipi Sasuke. Sasuke membelalakan mata. Ia menatap Ino tajam. Ino buru-buru menarik tangannya. Entah mengapa ia mememiliki _feeling_ buruk.

"Awas kau Ino!" kata Sasuke hendak ingin mencubit pipi Ino. Tetapi Ino menghindar.

"Eitss...kau tak bisa menangkapku Sasuke-kun." Ino tersenyum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Eh...Awas kau, Ino!" katanya kemudian mengejar Ino.

**0o0.0o.0p.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

**1 bulan kemudian..**

**At. Okinawa**

"Shion aku mau berbicara denganmu sepulang sekolah. Maksudku sekarang?" Kata seorang lelaki menghampiri Shion. Shion pun menoleh kearah lelaki berambut oren itu.

"Pein-kun? Ada apa?" tanyanya. Itachi yang awalnya sedang berbicara dengan Shion pun ikut menatap lelaki di hadapannya.

"Ano...bisa ikut aku sebentar." Shion mengangguk.

"Maaf Itachi, aku pergi sebentar." Pamit Shion.

"Hn."

Pein pun mengajak Shion keluar kelas.

"Kau tak menyusulnya Itachi?" tanya Sasori.

"Tanpa disuruh pun aku akan melakukannya," Itachi pun segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasori sendirian di kelas.

"Kheh...tak kusangka kau benar-benar menyukai Shion, Itachi." sahutnya pelan—yang pastinya tidak dapat di dengar oleh Itachi.

.

.

Itachi pun mencari-cari keberadaan Shion. Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu ia meninggalkan kelas tetapi ia belum menemukan Shion dan Pein.

"Dimana dia?" kata Itachi bersandar di pohon belakang sekolah.

"Aku tak bisa Pein-kun."

Deg. Refleks Itachi bersembunyi di balik pohon saat mendengar suara Shion.

"Kenapa? Aku sangat mencintaimu Shion," paksa Pein, ia pun berjalan mendekati Shion. Shion berjalan mundur. _'Cih...Mau apa dia?'_ batin Itachi.

"Tapi aku tidak. Aku mencintai orang lain." Jawab Sion tegas.

Deg.

Jantung Itachi berdetak. _'Shion mencintai orang lain? Siapa?_' batin Itachi. Ada hasrat di diri Itachi untuk menghampiri mereka tetapi ia menahan hasrat itu. Ia ingin mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa? Jadi ada orang lain?" tanya Pein. Shion mengangguk. Pein menundukkan wajahnya.

"Gomene Pein-kun."

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus menjadi milikku." Pein pun mendorong Shion ke salah satu pohon di taman itu. Ia mengangkat dagu Shion. Shion berdiri ketakutan kakinya gemetaran melihat Pein memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Ia kaget melihat perubahan sifat Pein yang tiba-tiba begitu.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" tanya Shion ketakutan.

"Tentu saja memilikmu." Jawab Pein. Ia pun mendekat ke wajah Shion. Berusaha menciumnya. Shion memejamkan mata.

BUARGHH.

Shion membuka matanya. Pein yang tadi ada dihadapannya sekarang sedang terduduk di tanah menyekat darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Shion menoleh kearah orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Itachi?" gumannya.

"Kau tak apa, Shion?" tanya Itachi mendekat kearah Shion.

"Itachii..." Shion meneteskan air mata dan hendak memeluk Itachi, tetapi gagal karan Itachi jatuh akibat pukulan Pein yang mendadak.

"Sial kua." Itachi membalas pukulan Pein. Dan akhirnya mereka berkelahi. Badan Shion gemetaran melihat adegan di hadapnya.

Braakk.

Pein berkali-kali terjatuh ke tanah. Ia pun berdiri tertatih-tatih.

"Cih... Awas kau Uchiha Itachi!" katanya meninggalkan tempat itu. Itachi menghela nafas lega kemudian ia segera beranjak ke arah Shion.

"Kau tak apa?" tiba- tiba Shion langsung memeluk Itachi dan menagis di pelukannya. Itachi tersentak dan langsung memeluk erat Shion.

"Aku takut Itachi-kun." kata Shion di sela isak tangisnya.

"Tenanglah ada aku disini." Kata Itachi mengelus rambut panjang Shion.

"Gara-gara aku kau jadi terluka, Ita-kun." Shion menangis menjadi-jadi. Itachi mendorong pelan Shion dari pelukannya. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Shion

"Dengarkan aku Shion," ujar Itachi lembut."Di dalam cinta, tak ada yang namanya sakit dan terluka demi orang yang ia cinta. Yang ada hanyalah pengorbanan."

Itachi tersenyum lembut. Shion mem_blushing _mendengar perkataan Itachi. Ia sadar apa yang Itachi maksud.

"I-Itachi-kun, kau—"

"Benar, Shion. Aku mencintaimu." Kata Itachi tersenyum menatap mata violet Shion. Shion menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah sangat memerah.

Ia tak percaya Itchi menembaknya saat ini dan secepat ini.

"Jadi?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ita-kun." Kata Shion kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Itachi tersentak dan tersenyum bahagia. Ia mengangkat dagu Shion.

"Terimakasih, Shion." Itachi pun mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Shion. kali ini Shion tidak merasa ketakutan saat Itachi menciumnya. Berbeda saat Pein yang ingin menciumnya dengan paksa.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

"Ino kalo boleh tau," kata Sasuke terhenti dari kegiatan mendengarkan Ino bermain piano. Ino berhenti memainkan jarinya yang lentik. Sasuke mendekat lalu duduk di samping Ino.

"Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Sebulan yang lalu? Kenapa kau menangis di sini?" tanya Sasuke menyentuh salah satu turs piano.

"Hah~ aku tau kau akan menanyakan hal itu Sasuke-kun," jawab Ino lalu menatap piano di hadapannya.

"Saat itu aku hanya rindu kepada Nee-chan ku yang ada di daerah lain. Aku merindukan permainan pianonya, pelukannya, dan elusannya saat menyentuh rambutku. Nee-chan sangat mahir bermain piano. Dan aku sangat iri padanya" Sahut Ino yang membuat Sasuke mau tak mau mengingat kakaknya di rumah. Sungguh Sasuke merasakan apa yang Ino rasakan. Ia tau rasanya iri dengan kakak yang bisa dianggap sempurna itu.

"Dan aku menangis karna tak dapat bermain piano lagi, padahal dulu aku sangat mahir memainkannya." Kata Ino menyentuh turs di piano.

"kenapa kau tak bisa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, ayah tiriku tak mau aku mengembangkan bakat yang aku miliki, ia lebih memilih kakakku untuk mewarisi permainan piano ibuku yang meninggal." Mendadak tatapan mata Ino menjadi syahdu. Tes. Air mata pun keluar dari matanya.

"Kau tak apa Ino?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Tenang aku tak apa Sasuke-kun." Jawab Ino menghapus air matanya, ia menatap Sasuke lembut,"Tapi, sekarang aku merasa senang. Sekarang aku bisa bermain piano lagi. Ini semua berkat kau Sasuke-kun. Kaulah yang menjadi motivasiku, kau lah yang membuat semangatku kembali muncul."

Blush.

Muka Sasuke berhasil memerah mendengar ucapan Ino yang menurutnya terlalu jujur. Entah mengapa ia melihat Ino seperti gadis dewasa bukan seorang gadis kecil yang cengeng. Gadis itu matang sebelum waktunya. Berbeda dengannya yang masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

Kini Sasuke tau. Bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Ino, ia yakin itu. Ia telah menemukan cinta pertamanya.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

**4 tahun berlalu.**

Itachi dan Shion lulus dari SMA.

Sasuke dan Ino pun memulai hidup diawal SMPnya, juga sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Itachi dan Shion tetap manjadi sepasang kekasih selam 4 tahun ini. Ia merasa nyaman saat bersama Shion dan ia sangat mencintai gadi itu. Akan tetapi ada perasaan janggal di hatinya saat menatap mata Shion. Entah apa itu, tetapi Itachi tak mau banyak-banyak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Itachi hari ini kau tak perlu menjemputku. Aku ada rapat dengan teman-temanku dan kami berancana akan pulang bersama." Sahut Shion di depan handphone.

"Kau yakin tak mau kujemput?" tanya Itachi di seberang handphone dengan nada khawatir.

"Hihihihi tenang saja, Sayang. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tak akan mati sebelum menjadi istrimu kok." Kata Shion menatap cincin yang ada di jari manisnya. Cincin tunangan ia dan Itachi.

"Hah~ jangan bicara seperti itu. Baiklah aku izin kan. Tapi kau harus mengabariku kalau kau sudah di rumah, Nyonya Uchiha." Sahut Itachi dengan nada glak yang di buat-buat.

"Siaap, Tuan." Kata Shion mematikan handphone.

"Ayo teman-teman." Kata Shion kearah teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Ino! kenapa kau mengambil banyak sekali kontes piano?" ujar Sasuke melihat lembar-lembaran formulir di hadapannya.

"Aku butuh uang, Sasu." Kata Ino mengisi salah satu formulir itu. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya yang mulai memanjang kebelakang telinagnya.

"Kau tinggal meminjamkukan? Tak butuh melakukan hal ini." Ujar Sasuke menyandarkan ke bangku. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau kira aku apa? Memanfaatkanmu yang memang pacarku demi keperluan pribadiku. Bisa-bisa aku di bilang matre dan tak tulus mencintaimu." Kata Ino melanjutkan aktifitas mengisi formulir. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Ino yang selalu blak blakan dan jujur itu pun tersenyum.

"Kau ini!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Ino yang ada di sampingnya.

"Huuhh...rambutku rusak Sasu!" kata Ino kemudian meraih bantal di sampingnya dan memukul Sasuke.

"Lagian aku ingin bertemu Nee-chan saat uangku sudah terkumpul dan aku sudah menjadi pianis yang handal." Kata Ino tiba-tiba memeluk bantalnya pandangan kembali menjadi sedup. Sasuke mengelus rambutnya, Ino menatap wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut. Entah kenapa ia menemukan perubahan dari wajah dan suara Sasuke.

"Ku yakin kau pasti bisa." Ujar Sasuke.

Dan saat ini Ino yakin mukanya pasti sudah sangat memerah.

'_Kami-sama sejak kapan Sasuke berubah menjadi setampan ini?'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

**Malamnya.**

Tiiiinutttt. Tiiiiinutttt. Tiiiiiiinut..

Suara ambulan yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya.

.

Drrrrttt. Drrtt.. drrtt..

"Halo?" jawab Itachi.

"Itachi gawat! Shion kecelakaan!" kata seseorang di balik handphone.

"Apa?" Itachi membelalakkan mata.

"Mobil yang Shion naiki bersama teman-temannya kecelakaan di tabrak truk. Mobilnya pun sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Saat ini ia sedang di bawa ke rumah sakit."

Tut. Tut .tut.

Itachi mematikan handphone dan segera beranjak menuju rumah sakit.

"Semoga Shion tidak apa-apa."

.

.

"Kami-sama, tolong jaga Shion-nee di rumah. Jaga kesehatannya sampai aku menemuinya." Doa Ino metapa foto keluarganya, kemudian ia memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Huaa,, ngatuknyee,,, hari ini aq update 2 fic... hari ini bener-bener aku ngebut dengan fic yang hampir aku lupakan.**

**Makasih buat _demonsmirk, Yamanaka Emo, el Cierto, vaneela dan UchiIsuke Yamanaka._ Yang udah mau ripiu dan makasi yang udah nge _follow_ maupun nge _fave_.**

**Maaf g bisa bales ripiu satu-satu karan tangan saya sudah lelah mengetik seharian penuh. Maaf apabila chapter ini tidak sesuai harapan atau pun masih banyak typo (s) yang bertebaran. Itu dikarenakan kelelahan saya yang tak mampu mengedit atau mengoreksi ulang. Dan Gomen juga karna ketelatan update fic ini.**

**Kuharap kalian senang dengan di updatenya chapter ini.**

**Di mohon kemaklumannya sebesar besarnya.**

**Salam manis.**

**Sagita Naka.**

**Di mohon **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
